A Bad Idea
by iLostmysoul
Summary: Logan can't hold his liquor. Only rated T as a precaution. It's actually pretty tame. Kogan. This also wasn't beta'd at all, so be ready for mistakes. I typed it on my phone.


_**So I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this to Liv (Shipper Friendly) because it's her fault I fell in love with Big Time Rush and/or Logan in the first place. She's never on here, but I'm gonna send this to her because I said I would.**_

_**Not my characters, blah blah blah.**_

_**Also I can't write for shit, so bear with me.**_

_**Overuse of italics and parenthesis. On purpose, though.**_

* * *

><p>Everything about this screamed bad idea to Logan Mitchell. Not only were they crashing a party, they were crashing an after party. For the Grammys. A Grammy after party. A...Grafter party. But no, it didn't matter to his "best" friends that he was protesting, whining, begging, absotively-posilutely against going to the party. They- they being Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and of course Kendall Knight- were dragging him there whether he liked it or not. Like, <em>physically<em> dragging him. Well, Kendall and James were; Carlos had both palms placed firmly on Logan's back and had taken to shoving him with a surprising force.

"Guys, seriously, this is a horrible idea!" Logan protested. Now, Logan wasn't weak by any means. Just because he was smart didn't necessarily make him a stereotypical nerd. Hockey had given him quite a bit of strength, as the school bullies back in Minnesota found out (although it helped to have Kendall, who seemed to have some sort of _Logan's in danger!_ spidey sense). He probably could've taken on Carlos or James alone (and Kendall, if he kept those Knight puppy eyes away), but against all 3 of them he stood no chance. They knew it, too.

"Looooogie!" Carlos whined, punctuating with another firm nudge towards the Palm Woods exit. "It's one party! We'll never get caught! Jordin told us we could come!"

Logan raised an eyebrow over his shoulder skeptically and Carlos relented. "Okay, not really. But she'll get us in!" He looked like an excited puppy. Logan was a sucker for his friends, but he was getting major 'turn back, Logan, this won't end well for you' vibes. Those vibes were not friendly.

"You know, technically, this could be considered kidnapping." Logan commented, digging his heels in when James gave a particularly hard tug on his arm.

"Come on, Logan!" James groaned, half pleading, half exasperated. "It's one party! There will be girls, and dancing, and food, and g- girls!" Logan caught his verbal stumble and eyed James suspiciously, but James wasn't looking at him. He was determinedly tugging Logan's arm, nearly wrenching it from its socket. He loosened up when Logan hissed through his teeth.

"I don't care!" Logan said stubbornly. "I've got a really bad feeling about this, and-"

Kendall sighed, exasperated. "Guys, go ahead we'll be out in a minute." James and Carlos exchanged looks and shrugs, and darted out the exit.

Kendall took Logan by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Dude, why don't you want to go? This is going to be the best party of our lives."

Logan let out a frustrated breath. "Yeah, I got it the first time. Look, Kendall, I just- why do you want me to go so bad, anyway? You guys all wanna go, so go." And really, Logan wouldn't feel hurt at all. Well, maybe a little. Deep, deep, deep down. But they didn't need to know that.

Kendall looked at him like he was the one who needed a helmet and not Carlos. "Logie, you're my best friend. I'm not gonna go to an awesomely awesome party without you." He gave a melodramatic sigh. "Even though I reaaaaally wanna go..." He turned his head towards the door, but kept flicking his eyes over to Logan, hiding a smile.

Logan's resolve was wavering, and he knew Kendall knew it too. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out in all different directions (but it still looked great). He grabbed Kendall's arms and pulled them off his shoulders. "I really need to get new friends." he muttered as he walked towards the exit. "You coming?" he tossed over his shoulder irritably, and totally ignored that fuzzy feeling in his stomach when Kendall gave him a blinding grin as he caught up with him and tossed an arm over his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Logan. It'll be great!" Kendall singsonged. Logan smiled halfheartedly, silently berating himself for giving in so easily when the _bad idea_ vibes washed over him again.

Damn that Knight charm.

* * *

><p>Logan was right, James thought. Not that he'd ever tell the smart boy to his face. They'd successfully managed to sneak into the party, no help from Jordin needed. After a strict promise between the four to stay under the radar, they split up to do their own thing. They'd been there for about an hour, and James was bored. He'd figured out the punch was spiked with rum- well, probably not spiked, but mixed. He'd stopped after a few chugs, making a face. He'd drank before and found out he wasn't exactly a pleasant drunk. So he didn't like drinking.<p>

Logan, however, had not. The shorter one stood parallel to James, about 20 feet away. He'd downed at least 4 cups of the punch and was almost finished with a 5th. James could see Logan lean heavily against the wall, face flushed, but he looked content. James let him be, but made sure to keep him in sight.

Carlos wasn't anywhere in his line of sight, but no one was screaming or injured so James safely assumed that he was staying out of trouble. Kendall was sitting at a table, chair tipped back casually as he chatted with some up and coming singer that James had probably heard of but didn't really care about. But Christ, was he bored. He sighed heavily, glancing around the room disinterestedly. Everyone he wanted to talk to was preoccupied, and though he would normally butt in to any conversation quite readily, he figured his friends would not appreciate them getting discovered. Then he heard something. Being James, he was very fine tuned when it came to his best friends. That's just how it was with all of them. It was almost like they were connected, but that was a little creepy, so they'd agreed not to think of it that way. Sneaking a peek at Kendall, he could see he'd heard it too- he had paused, head tilted in the same direction as the sound. To James' ears, it was loud, almost like a beacon or something less cheesy.

It was laughter. Not just any laughter, Logan's laughter. Not that that was a bad thing; Logan rarely laughed like that. He chuckled, he smiled, he even giggled (although he'd deny it to his dying day), but he almost never laughed. It was a nice sound, he'd admit. It was great to hear his friend so happy and carefree. It made him smile a little. But Kendall, Kendall was glowering, looking surprisingly...pissed off.  
>That was definitely not like Kendall. The few times Logan laughed, it was always Kendall's fault. Kendall took great pride in that, he loved Logan's laugh (although he'd deny it to his dying day). So why did he look so-<p>

Oh! It hit James like a ton of bricks all at once and he wanted to laugh himself. Kendall was pissed, he was jealous. Someone else had made Logan laugh the way he thought only he could. It was a well-known fact that Knights are possessive, and Kendall was very possessive of his friends & family, but Logan was a different case entirely. Not that Kendall could get that through his head, and Logan was oblivious enough, despite his smarts.

Then again, when James glanced back over at Logan and saw who he was laughing at, he wasn't exactly thrilled either.

Let's rephrase that. It wasn't any secret to James, Carlos, or Kendall that Logan could care less about gender. Logan was a closet romantic; he just wanted affection. But he wasn't desperate either. He didn't throw himself at everyone that showed him the slightest bit of interest...or a major interest, either. Logan wasn't a make-the-first-move kind of guy. And it wasn't like Logan to be hanging all over a stranger the way he was, but what really bothered James- and definitely Kendall- was how the guy was looking at Logan. Like...he was a piece of meat or something. And Logan, oblivious and obviously drunk, had no idea, chattering on happily and leaning on the taller blonde male for support, unknowingly encouraging him. James frowned, and made to take a step towards them, but Kendall was already en route. He was positively seething. James had to grin a little.

Kendall would take care of this.

* * *

><p>Kendall was fuming. The second he heard Logan laugh (and wasn't that just music to Kendall's ears, but that wasn't the point, and since when did he start thinking like that?) he instinctually checked his immediate surrounding vicinity because, hello? Only Kendall could make Logan laugh like that. It was, like, an unspoken truth between them all. Which meant Logan had to be somewhere near him, obviously.<p>

Or...not. Kendall's eyebrows furrowed when there was no sign of the brunet anywhere near him. Squinting, he surveyed the room and spotted Logan beaming a megawatt smile and leaning on a wall for support.

Wait, no. Walls don't move. Logan was leaning on someone. And that someone was looking at Logan in a way that did not sit well with Kendall. At. All.

Kendall scowled, standing abruptly and making Tiffany- the girl he'd been talking to- pause. "...Kendall?"

"Sorry, there's something I need to take care of." Kendall was a little shocked at his own voice _(was he growling?)_ but he shook it off and stalked over to Logan.

Logan was still grinning at that...that...guy, but when he saw Kendall, it was like he suddenly lit up from the inside. It was kind of spectacular (okay, Kendall _really_ needed to stop doing that). "Kendall!" Logan greeted brightly. Kendall took in his appearance; Logan was more than a little tipsy, which definitely explained how touchy-feely he was being with that dude. Speaking of that dude, he was glowering at Kendall, and Kendall glared back.

"Kendall, s'Luke." Logan motioned vaguely between them, his eyes on Kendall but his body leaning on Luke for support. "I was jus' tellin' him 'bout thockeyrink 'n' how awe-awes-awsh- good you are!" Logan never ever stumbled over his words, and his face scrunched up when he coulnt form the word 'awesome'.

"So you're Kendall." Luke said, as though Logan hadn't spoken. Sober Logan would've protested, but Logan was too far gone to care; he was completely absorbed in staring at Kendall with a look in his eye that was totally obvious yet just out of Kendall's reach.

Kendall tilted his chin up; he was the leader for a reason. If he were a dog, alpha wouldn't even begin to describe him. "Yeah. I'm Kendall."

"I told him stores." Logan butted in, then frowned. "Stories." he tried again, and nodded in satisfaction. "Bout you. N'James 'n' Car-Carli-Carlos too."

"Mostly you." Luke said, glowering even more. Logan nodded enthusiastically, and attempted to wiggle away from Luke. But Luke kept a firm arm around Logan, and he relented, slouching back. Kendall felt a swell of smugness that was quickly squashed when he saw Logan practically deflate after a failed escape attempt. He grit his teeth.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that Logan would really like to leave."

Logan nodded yet again, looking at Kendall with wide, suddenly focused eyes. Luke frowned. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

Kendall started counting to 10 in his head. "I really think you should let him go."

Luke stood so Logan wasn't in Kendall's sight anymore. "And if I don't?"

"Kendall?" Logan asked timidly, and that was all it took. Kendall was so ready to beat the shit out of this guy, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw James. "Not worth it."

Kendall breathed heavily through his nose, slowly lowering his fist. He clenched and unclenched his hand, finally nodding at James that he was calm when he saw Carlos sneaking Logan away. He turned back to Luke. "Stay the fuck away from him." he hissed, and then let James lead him out.

When they were outside, Kendall took a huge breath of fresh air. James sighed. "That was a lot closer than I thought it would be."

Kendall scoffed. "He would've deserved it. I mean, did you see how he was treating Logie? And how could Logan have gotten so drunk?" As Kendall began to ramble, letting off steam, Carlos came around the corner, supporting Logan. Logan's head was tilted on Carlos's shoulder and his feet seemed to drag. He did that...that light thing, where he seemed to shine so bright that Kendall knew he should look away but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Kend-Ken-Kennie!" Logan slurred. He let go of Carlos when they were close enough that he could see that _yes_, there was only one Kendall, and _no_, he didn't have 2 heads. He started to inform Kendall of this, but he lost his balance and stumbled _into_ Kendall, who easily caught him and held him up. He attempted again, but all they came out was a jumble of sounds that only he could decipher. Logan pouted- literally pouted- when the other three just stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"...we should get him home." James finally said. Carlos looked a little sad to be leaving the party, but he agreed. Kendall hitched Logan up a little higher. "Come on, buddy, I need a little help here. We need to go home."

Logan's eyes were wide as he stuttered. "W-we're goin' back to Min'soda?" He looked panicked, shaking his head once. "Like it here! M'sorry, I won' talk t'no one 'less you say s'okay-" He blinked rapidly, getting dizzy. That's not supposed to happen.

Kendall gripped his shoulders, torn between laughing and- not crying, but something very close. "Logie, calm down. I meant back to the Palm Woods, not Minnesota."

"Oh. Kay." Logan relaxed, easily trusting Kendall. It was just a fact of life that Logan trusted Kendall above any and all things, drunk or sober.

Speaking of, Carlos snickered. "I had no idea you were such a lightweight, Logan."

Logan turned to glare at him. "M'not!" He nearly tripped over his own feet, if not for Kendall holding him up. He grumbled. "M'be a little."

Carlos and James glanced at each other and laughed. Kendall just kept a close eye on his Logan (_his?_ his mind whispered. Since when was Logan _his?_), taking care to watch his every step. And he could feel it when the buzz started to wear off, when the brunet's energy left him in a rush, and he leaned on the blond until he was half carrying his best friend.

Kendall had to smile a little at the sleepy male. "You guys go ahead." he told the other two for the second time that night. James and Carlos looked at each other, nodded, and started to walk ahead.

James smirked and took the time to mutter "don't do anything I wouldn't do" to Kendall before scurrying off to catch up with Carlos. Kendall watched him leave, very confused, before Logan made a vague mumbling noise and his attention snapped back to the shorter male.

"Okay, Logie, we're gonna go back to 2J, alright? Then you can sleep." Kendall used his best soothing voice, looping Logan's arm around his shoulder and hoisting him up so he could half carry him up to the room. Logan blinked slowly at him, barely moving his feet.

They reached the lobby, and Kendall realized that this was not working at all. He sighed, stopping and trying to come up with a solution. While he was distracted, Logan brought his other arm up around Kendall's neck, snuggling his face to the blond's chest. He sighed contentedly. Kendal stared down at him, and he was surprised to find himself reacting instinctively, already bringing his arms up to circle him protectively. The taller of the two watched the way Logan practically melted into him, smiling sweetly, eyes closed. Eyebrows furrowed, he wondered to himself what exactly was happening and why he hadn't noticed it befo-

No. This was no time to get introspective.

"Logan." Kendall murmured, feeling a little guilty for disturbing his friend's obvious peace. Logan lifted his head, eyes still half closed. "Hmm?"

"We gotta get back to the guys." he wasn't entirely sure why he was still whispering, but Logan heard him because after a minute he nodded. Kendall absentmindedly rubbed Logan's back (so absentmindedly, in fact, that neither of them actually registered it) and he had an idea.

"Logie, if I get down, will you be able to get on my back?"

Logan shrugged and swayed slightly. "Prob'ly."

"Okay." Kendall knelt down, his back facing the brunet. He felt him clumsily but carefully wrap his legs around the blond's waist and loop his arms around his neck. Hooking his arms under Logan's knees, he stood slowly. When Logan didn't slip, he continued on to the room confidently, quietly opening the door. He could feel Logan's breath on his neck and it took a lot more willpower than he would have expected to ignore it.

He finally made it to their shared room, and he lowered Logan on to his own bed. Logan mumbled, opening his eyes; he'd nearly fallen asleep on Kendall's back. "Kendall?" he said slowly, as though purposely trying to get his name out correctly.

"Yeah?" Kendall said absentmindedly, already slipping Logan's shoes off.

"I love you." Logan stated. Kendall froze, sure he'd heard him wrong.

"W-What?"

"I love you." Logan said again, words slurring together more from exhaustion than liquor now. "Like...I love you, love you, y'know? Cause...cause I need you 'n' you're not jus' my best friend. Like... I would.." he seemed to struggle to come up with the words he wanted. "I would have your babies. Tha's how much I lovyu." Logan drifted off, eyes closing slowly. "Nigh' Ken'l." he sighed before falling asleep.

Kendall was still frozen, Logan's shoe only half way off. He felt like he had shut down. Shock, probably. And the swirl of emotions rising to the surface was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"Goodnight, Logan." he whispered automatically. He finished taking off Logan's shoe, watched him curl up under his blanket, before finally making his way over to his own bed, practically collapsing on it.

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a very large chunk of memory missing, he was more than a little worried. He bolted upright, was hit with a wave of nausea, groaned, and sank back into the comfort of the sheets. He glanced over to see that Kendall's bed was empty. After a moment, he also realized there was a drink awaiting him on the nightstand along with a note.<br>He peered at the drink cautiously. It was red, with a stick of celery sticking out.

"A bloody Mary?" he muttered, wincing when even that sounded too loud to his ears. He gingerly picked up the note.

_Read somewhere this helps with a hangover. -Kendall_

Logan smiled lightly to himself. He swirled the drink around, contemplating, before taking a gulp and making a face. It didn't taste good at all, but if he stopped and took notice, his head was throbbing just a bit less. Heaving a sigh, he carried the drink out of the room with him.

James and Carlos were up and moving, but Kendall was nowhere in sight.

"Hey." he blinked at his own voice. Rough, like he'd been yelling a lot. "You guys seen Kendall?"

James shook his head. "Nope." Carlos shrugged.

Logan frowned. "Oh." Strange. Well, he was probably with Jo (and there was that weird ache in his chest that Logan really did _not_ want to even _think_ about). So he shrugged lightly and plopped into a stool, sipping the drink and making a face once more.

James snorted. "A bloody Mary? Really?"

Logan resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. "It's one of the most common and effective aids for a hangover. A hangover, technically, is caused by-"

James waved his hands frantically. "Nope, no smart words, it's not even noon!" Logan grinned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>After two days of going to bed to find Kendall either already asleep or not there, waking up to half an empty room, and Kendall not speaking to, looking at, or generally acknowledging Logan in any way, he was- to put it mildly- freaking the fuck out. Which is a lot, coming from Logan. Even in his head he rarely cursed. But there was no other way to describe it.<p>

He had vied desperately for Kendall to say or do something, to notice he was there for even a second. All of his attempts had failed miserably and he was scared.

He was scared because he was losing his best friend and he didn't know why. He didn't know what he did wrong. He felt like he could break down any minute.

It was...weird. He didn't realize how much he and Kendall touched, or how much Logan relied on and revolved around Kendall, until it was suddenly yanked out from under his feet. It left him feeling empty. But that void was quickly filling with terror. He couldn't lose Kendall. Not like this. He needed to know what he did wrong.

Logan sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He knew the signs of a panic attack when he saw one. He closed his eyes, concentrated on breathing slowly. In, out. In, out. In, out. In-

The door opened with a creak and Logan opened his eyes, clashing with green. Both of them took a quick breath, Logan completely forgetting to let out the previous breath. He promptly began to choke, coughing violently.

Kendall's face melted into concern and he dashed to Logan's side. "Logan?" he questioned, patting the shorter one firmly on the back. Logan continued to cough, his face rapidly turning red. Kendall hovered, worry written in every move he made. Logan's coughs gradually faded until he was taking deep breaths again, like a vicious circle.

"Ken-Kendall?" Logan wheezed, only just beginning to catch his breath. He hadn't expected Kendall to hang around.

"I'm here." Kendall answered immediately. Logan finally regulated his breathing, leaning heavily on Kendall for support. For some reason, Kendall smiled a little.

"What?"

The blond looked over at him. "Just thinkin' about the other night." he was amused.

Logan scrunched up his nose. "The other-" it dawned on him. "Oh. Well, I can't remember it." He shrugged.

Kendall paused. There was a brief silence before he muttered "You...don't?"

Logan shook his head. "No." Kendall didn't say anything, but looked away.  
>The silence stretched until Logan couldn't take it anymore. The tears were <em>there,<em> bubbling under the surface, ready to fall. He couldn't let them. He pushed himself arms' length away from Kendall, his eyes pleading even though the taller wouldn't meet his gaze. "Kendall, please talk to me. I don't- I don't remember anything about that night. I'm scared. You haven't looked at me, spoken to me, even noticed my existence until just now since that night and I don't know what I did wrong!" His voice was rising in pitch and volume and his fingers clenched at Kendall's shirt. He'd turned his gaze downward, didn't see Kendall watching him with wide eyes. "I don't know if I said something, or did something, or if I offended you or...just please don't leave." He finished meekly, hands finally slipping off Kendall's shoulders.

There was another long silence. Logan couldn't bear to look up and see the rejection. Feeling the tears finally spill over, he sniffed quietly, trying to keep himself from shaking. "I-I'll just-"

"Did you mean it?" Kendall blurted. Logan's head shot up, meeting Kendall's gaze. "W-what?"

"You..." Kendall was staring at Logan with a familiar but strange look in his eyes. Hope, uncertainty, and something the brunet couldn't put his finger on. "You told me that you love me." Logan's heart sputtered in his chest and he stopped breathing. "Did you mean it?"

Kendall stepped closer, and though every part of Logan was screaming at him to just go for it, he couldn't bring himself to move. "I... Yeah. You're my best friend, dude!" his voice sounded fake and shaky even to his own ears, and he bit his lip when Kendall shook his head.

"No, you said-" His lips turned up in a full blown grin briefly. "You said you'd have my _babies_." It was alarming how fast Logan's face turned cherry red. "So...did you mean it?" He asked again, gauging Logan's reaction.

Logan's mouth open and closed, but no words came out. He looked like a fish out of water. After almost 30 seconds of gaping, he slouched forward, head down. "Yes." he whispered.

Kendall tilted his head. "Sorry, what was that?"

Logan didn't lift his head, but he sounded timid enough that Kendall could tell how scared he was. "I said yes, alright? I love you. I love you like-"

"A love song?" Kendall said, grinning at the cheesy line. Logan sighed, seeming to curl in on himself even more._ Here it comes, he's going to laugh, call me names, leave me here alone to-_

"Logan. Look at me." Kendall said quietly, and it wasn't like Logan could ever say no to him. He looked up, meeting Kendall's eyes, and Kendall's heart did an unpleasant little jerk when he saw Logan's tears. "Logan-"

"Go on, make fun of me." Logan said, voice thick with emotion. "Tell me how disgusting I am, or-"

He didn't finish, because suddenly Kendall's mouth was on his, and it was wonderful, amazing, beautiful, and everything Logan wanted and _more_ and he felt himself kissing back before he could even _think_ about it, because he and Kendall had _always_ been on a different wavelength than everyone else and this was what they_ needed,_ it _completed_ them, and it was like Logan could _feel_ the missing pieces click into place in him and in Kendall and he buried his fingers in Kendall's hair and tried to _show_ him how much he loved him and _good God he needed to breathe._

They broke apart with a gasp, but Kendall leaned their foreheads together, grinning smugly at Logan's flushed cheeks and panting breaths.

"Oh." Logan said softly, a ghost of air across Kendall's face.

"Yeah. Oh." Kendall said, beaming. "So do you get it now?"

"I- yeah." Logan said, still dazed. "So...so we can do that more, right?"

"Hell yes." Kendall said, greedily tightening his grip around Logan's waist.

"Can you...could you say it?" Logan asked so quietly Kendall wouldn't have caught it if they hadn't been so close.

Kendall's grin softened. "I love you."

No sooner had the last syllable left his mouth then Logan's lips were on his again and it was like balance was restored to his universe. After what seemed like an hour but still not enough time, Logan pulled back, giving a perfect poker face. "Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I am _not_ having your babies."

Kendall's laughter could be heard from four rooms over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo that's it. Cheesy, crappily written, but I tried. <strong>_


End file.
